


Blood Red Ribbons

by orphan_account



Series: You, I and these bizarre worlds of ours [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Until Dawn, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Danger, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fainting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Matter of Life and Death, No Spoilers, Pain, Read at Your Own Risk, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri only had two things in mind, and no matter, what she was going to carry them out: find her girlfriend, Taeko Yasuhiro, and get out of the cursed, haunted, wicked place that Blackwood Mountain was, alive. No looking back, especially when there was a monstruosity lurking nearby, a being that could rip her in half effortlessly.





	Blood Red Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> -Celestia will be referred as "Taeko Yasuhiro" here since there is no need for her to go by her fake name. This takes place in the Until Dawn world, where they're normal teenagers trying to enjoy a party held during winter break... Although it goes horribly wrong.  
> -There are no spoilers, or strong ones either way, for Until Dawn, so it's a safe read.  
> -The graphic violence will take place in the second chapter, which will be Celestia-centered.  
> -This is a very ambitious project of mine, so kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> -This was written in two parts, one during January 6th and the rest today, January 17th, so if there are many style differences or the reading is somewhat different at some point, that's the reason why.
> 
> Be welcomed to... Celesgiri AUs.

The purplette gritted her teeth, stopping dead in her tracks as she mentally swore for what must have been the umpteenth time that night. There was that sound, some sort of pained, high-pitched, blood thirsty whimper that followed her around and only seemed to fade away whenever she went completely still.

Kyoko had been hearing that sound since the moment she had landed in the mines from the radio tower, and it was as if It was lurking nearby within the shadows, waiting hungrily for her to make a false move and devour her alive. Kyoko wasn’t having none of that. She was going to find out where the Hell her girlfriend was —she refused to acknowledge the possibility of Taeko being dead,— and get out of Blackwood Mountain together.

But before that, she had to find herself first. Kyoko didn’t know where exactly she was, all she knew was that she had ended up in some kind of minds after saving Naegi from an even worse fall than the one she had experienced, and that she was playing Hide and Seek with what seemed to be an abomination.

She hadn’t caught a good sight of the monster yet, but by the way It screeched and moved around through and on the walls, Kyoko could just assume that it was a creature that defied everything she knew and that could end her life in the blink of an eye. She was obviously scared, but adrenaline pumped through her blood with sheer strength, which only made her only more determined to find the way out. It also served quite nicely to cover up the pain she felt because of the wounds and bruises she had acquired from the fall.

One last shriek echoed throughout the place before Kyoko heard movement going backwards. It was gone, and Kyoko felt like she could finally breathe again. She probably had some couple of minutes before It came back, but for now she had deceived and lost It.

The purplette took in a shaky breath before pushing herself away from the wall, soon returning to her wandering. She waltzed around cautiously, listening with great care to every single sound that her ears could capture, as her lilac eyes looked around and examined the shades produced by the darkness and dim lights to hopefully find something that could guide her or could be of some use to her.

Kyoko ended up in a well illuminated cavity with a broken elevator near the furthest wall to the entrance. The purplette frowned and walked slowly towards it, puzzled so as to why the elevator was deep down, crushed by some large rocks.

Her ears picked the slightest sound up, a soft footstep, and she turned around to grab a rusty shovel right before it hit her head. A guttural, pained whine echoed through the cavity, but it wasn’t like those that It made. Some seconds passed before Kyoko had processed and realized what was happening and who had tried to attack her.

“Taeko?” The purplette asked, her voice low and horrified. In front of her stood her girlfriend, Taeko Yasuhiro, gravely harmed and wounded. The shovel fell to the floor as Taeko bit down a sob —or a whine, or both at a time— as she looked at Kyoko with hurt shining within her eyes.

Kyoko observed Taeko from the bottom to the top, observed all of the deep gashes that marred her legs, arms and cheeks. Kyoko observed how Taeko’s body shook, most probably because of the cold and fear. Kyoko noticed how Taeko’s red eyes were filled with pain, dread, and confusion. Kyoko noticed how blood oozed from Taeko’s wounds, running down her body and staining it, decorating it as if they were red ribbons made out of blood.

“Babe…” Kyoko murmured before stepping closer and gently taking Taeko’s face in her gloved hands. She ran a thumb over a wound and swept some leaking blood that was about to run down her left cheek… Like a little tear would. Taeko winced and closed her pained red eyes tightly. The entirety of the left side of Taeko’s face was covered in wounds, some deeper than the others, some oozing blood while the others didn’t.

“Why are you here? I thought that… I thought that you were looking for the cabin with Fujisaki-san.” Kyoko breathed out, her eyes wandering her girlfriend’s body once more. Some of her clothes, such as her coat and jacket, were gone, and that let many other gashes at plain sight. There was a swat on her chest that made Kyoko’s heart shrink, pain running through her veins.

On her left shoulder —Heavens knew why Taeko’s shirt was missing its sleeves— there was something that disturbed Kyoko to Hell and back. There was a wound, as if those inches of skin had been bitten and ripped off, in the shape of a heart. Kyoko could see Taeko’s veins and arteries surrounding the wound crystal clear, the flesh more pale than ever before.

Kyoko shook her head, let go of Taeko, thing that actually made her snap out of her thoughts and open her eyes, and took off her coat.

“I… Yes. I was.” Taeko replied hoarsely, her voice tired and defeated. Kyoko bit her lip as she helped Taeko to put on the coat, the movements soft and gentle so as to not hurt the goth any further. Kyoko walked away from Taeko when she heard a high-pitched scream in the distance, her eyes investigating everything and anything as fast as she could without going dizzy in the process.

When she made sure that It wasn’t lurking nearby and that she had just imagined it because she was going delusional, she turned around and stared at Taeko, a pang of pain piercing through her heart at the sight of her girlfriend looking so defeated. She repeated her question, and took a step closer.

“We reached the cabin and… Something… Yanked me out of there.” Taeko added after some seconds, taking wobbly steps towards Kyoko and embracing her tightly despite the stinging pain that the action caused. “I fainted at some point… Too much pain. When I woke up I was here.”

Kyoko opened her mouth to say something, anything at all, but the only thing that came out of it was a strangled breath. She closed her lilac eyes as she enveloped Taeko’s waist carefully and pulled her closer, rubbing circles on her back slowly, lovingly.

“Taeko, listen to me. I believe that what attacked you is in here, ready to end our lives in the blink of an eye if It detects us… We have to get out of here.” Kyoko said as she separated from her wounded girlfriend, who pouted and looked at her with sad puppy eyes when she broke the embrace.

The raven-haired girl’s expression went from sad to blank to confused to panicked in a matter of seconds as she processed and understood what Kyoko had told her. She pulled Kyoko’s coat closer, bathing in its warmth, hugging herself in fear.

“Wait, how are we even going to elude It?” Taeko hissed, closing her eyes and groaning when she felt a jolt of pain that came from her marred cheek.

“I think It has some sort of motion-movement vision. Unless you’re moving, It won’t detect you… You just have to be deadly still and quiet until It goes away, and then everything will be okay.” Kyoko explained softly and as best as she could. She wasn’t entirely convinced of her words’ certainty, but as far as she knew, it had worked for her so there was no reason for her method to fail now.

Taeko nodded slightly and lowered her head. “God… Let’s just-Let’s just get out of here.” She begged, hiding her watery eyes behind her bangs. Kyoko inhaled and nodded to herself.

As she stepped closer to Taeko, reaching a hand out towards the goth, Kyoko reassured her firmly. “We’re going to get out of here. I’m going to make sure of that.”

The wounded girl looked up, sighed and smiled a bit, taking Kyoko’s hand with one of her own softly. Both of them lowered their heads in order to look at their holding hands, ignoring and forgetting about the dangers that surrounded them for a split moment.

“Let’s go.” Kyoko said, and Taeko nodded. For the first time since Hell had broken loose that night, they felt the warmth of Hope bubbling up within their chests.

The couple walked slowly, mostly because of the poor state in which Taeko’s slim legs were in, slashed brutally and leaking out blood slowly all the way down to her ankles, partly because they were keeping an ear and eye out for the monster that was out for their blood.

Kyoko occasionally gave Taeko’s hand a small squeeze, protective glances shot at her here and then, in order to encourage to push a little bit more, to endure a bit longer. The younger girl was forever grateful, especially when she felt that she was about to collapse, her legs feeling like gelatin and her vision somewhat fuzzy.

They were in the middle of a tunnel when they heard it, a bloody high-pitched scream followed by the sound of It crawling through the walls and the floor. Kyoko lead Taeko into a small opening on the wall which was slightly covered by wooden panels in order to get out of the way and not be located by accident.

Kyoko placed herself by Taeko’s side, holding her hand as tightly as possible without hurting her. Taeko went impossibly still went she felt how It had landed on the other side of the wooden false wall. As if It knew that they were hiding there, It screeched through the holes of the panels, right into Taeko’s right ear and Kyoko’s left one.

Taeko felt her heart race and slow down, beating loudly right between her ears, as she tried to stay still. Kyoko bit her lip down as she stared into the wall that they were facing, praying to whatever deity that was willing to listen to help them and allow them to get out of that Hell alive and in one piece.

After some minutes of sheer tension and no silence at all, since It didn’t cease to scream since the moment It had landed on the wooden panels, It crawled away, seemingly bored and sure that its prey wasn’t there.

The purplette caught sight of how Taeko’s legs wobbled and seemed to give in, and held her before she could fall to the ground. Red flags were raised on her mind, panic rushing through her veins and arteries. She didn’t know if It had detected Taeko’s slight movement, and she sure hoped that It hadn’t.

They stood still for some seconds before Kyoko slipped out from their little hideout, observing carefully her surroundings in order to make sure that It wasn’t lurking nearby. It would be their doom if she assumed that It wasn’t a clever being that had chosen to remain hidden and wait for them.

She had heard it, after all. She had proof of this monster’s true manipulative skills. Kyoko could still hear “Taeko’s” screams ringing in her brain. It had tried to fool her and end her by pretending to be her girlfriend in distress, hiding underneath a hatch. Luckily for her, she had perceived the odd high-pitch in those screams, and realized that it wasn’t Taeko the one that was screaming.

_“If only I had closen the hatch… Fuck.”_

“Kyoko…” Her girlfriend’s whisper brought her back to reality. Taeko was looking at her with those soft red eyes that never fail to melt her in the spot with such worry and pain that Kyoko couldn’t avoid feeling a flash of pain in her heart.

She was getting them out of there.

The purplette grabbed Taeko’s hand again and they resumed their wandering, their hearts beating so loudly and wildly that it seemed that they were going to tear through their chests.

 _“Not again…”_ Kyoko thought when she heard It scream again, approaching quickly. Lilac eyes spotted an opening on the tunnel, an opening that let natural light intrude the darkness that reigned within the mines. Kyoko smiled and squeezed Taeko’s hand before walking faster towards it, letting her girlfriend get out of there first and then squeeze her way through the slim opening.

It crawled past the opening, but didn’t stop to investigate it. It chose to crawl away from there, perhaps following another prey. They were out of the mines, out of that Hell, and still alive. It was amazing, and something Kyoko hadn’t thought that possible. Now what they had to do was to escalate down the mountain carefully and run somewhere safe.

Kyoko looked down, and immediately crossed “letting ourselves fall” from her mental list of options in order to get down the mountain. She ran her gloved hands through her hair with a baffled smile.

“We’re out of there…” Kyoko mused, allowing herself to chuckle softly in disbelief. She looked at Taeko, who was staring at the nothingness, looking like a ghost. Kyoko’s smile fell, her eyes widening in fear.

“I can’t… No more.” Taeko whispered before rolling her eyes and falling downwards the mountain.  Her body rolled down the mountain and Kyoko watched in horror before her legs launched forward in order to run after her girlfriend.

Kyoko didn’t know how the Hell she was running instead of falling and rolling as well, but she wasn’t going to complain, her top priority being secure Taeko as much as possible.  Perhaps it was adrenaline, maybe determination… She didn’t know what it was, and she wasn’t going to question it. She just kept running after Taeko’s body, which soon stopped rolling when it landed on the snowed floor.

“Christ… Taeko!” Kyoko shouted as she landed as well, kneeling down nearby her girlfriend.

The purplette gently rolled her over and observed her. She was even more wounded than before, her face now decorated by tiny wounds with some small rocks that Kyoko whipped away softly, the “old” wounds bleeding thoroughly and more than before. Heavens, Taeko’s right leg was bended in the complete wrong way, and so was her arm.

Kyoko pressed her right ear to Taeko’s chest and listened carefully, her body relaxing when she heard the faintest of heartbeats

“You’re going to be the end of me…” Kyoko whispered, allowing herself to finally cry despite the small smile that was plastered on her face.

She got up, although a pang of pain ran through her entire legs. Kyoko hissed but shook her head, her own wounds weren’t going to hamper her now that she was so close to dawn, to freedom…

 _“I need to get us to a safe place before adrenaline dies down or else I’ll faint too and we’ll be at complete mercy in the woods…”_  
  
Kyoko inhaled and slipped her arms under Taeko’s body, lifting it when she grabbed it by Taeko’s shoulder and legs. For once, she was glad that her girlfriend was so skinny and light, since she didn’t have to make much effort in lifting her up and carrying her away.

The purplette walked for what seemed to be hours within the dark forest, trying to find a way out of there, when her eyes spotted the cabin in which they had taken the ski lift towards the Enoshima vacation household not so long ago. She laughed for a second before breaking into a desperate run before the adrenaline had the chance to die down.

When she reached it, she pushed the door closed with her shoulder and closed it with a swift kick. She left Taeko on the floor gently, and removed some strands of hair away from her unconcious face. Kyoko felt utterly tired, the world spinning around her mercilessly.

They weren’t safe from the cold and any other being that could be lurking nearby the cabin, but she couldn’t do anything else.

Kyoko blacked out right over Taeko.

_**~~~** _

 

When Kyoko woke up —with a jolt and screaming, all being said,— she noticed that she wasn’t surrounded by snow and cold anymore. She realized that she wasn’t engulfed by that aura that screamed horror and caution continuously. She realized, once she looked around various times, that she was in a hospital room.

The door of the room was opened seconds after she screamed, a young nurse coming in with a warm smile.

“I assume you’re Miss Kirigiri?” The woman said, to what Kyoko nodded. “Is good to have you back to your senses again, you have been unconscious for a week and a half mostly because you almost froze to death.”

Kyoko nodded again, not really paying any mind to what the nurse was explaining to her. Her mind was focused just on one thing.

“Before you ask me, yes, all of your friends are here as well. Some of them are now sleeping since it’s quite late, but they are all here in one piece. The only one who hasn’t awaken yet is your friend, Miss Yasuhiro.” The nurse said with a grimace as she pointed at the bed that was on the other side of the room, covered by some curtains.

The purplette let herself fell to the bed once again, although she kept on staring at the other bed. Not only she was still alive but she was lucky enough to share the same hospital room as her unconcious girlfriend? Jackpot.

She smiled softly to herself when the nurse exited the room in order to get her some food and water, pills too since she was most likely going to experience physical pain and migraines quite a lot in the next hours.

“See, Taeko? We’ve made it… We got out of there… Alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well what is this, that I can't see?  
> With ice cold hands taking hold of me.  
> When God is gone and the Devil takes hold.  
> Who'll have mercy on my soul?  
> O Death, O Death, consider my age.  
> Please don't take me at this stage.  
> -Oh Death, Until Dawn's theme sang by Amy Van Roekel.


End file.
